


Increasing Disease

by FurEliseLady



Series: Gravity Falls's as short as these, also short, shorts! [8]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, Dipper has cancer, Dipper's 12, Mabel's 13, and ALS, dipper and mabel aren't twins, hospital au, in different years, thwy were born in the same day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:33:50
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9642791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurEliseLady/pseuds/FurEliseLady
Summary: Everything that's good lasts shortly.





	1. Time kills us

 Pain.

Pain was the first thing he felt when he woke up. On his back, his arms, his legs, even in his head.

His eyes shot open, only so that everything could be blurry again, he was crying.

\- M-mabel?!- He calls her, his voice almost didn’t come out.- _Mabel_!- He calls again.

\- Dipper?- She asks, trying to blink sleep out of her eyes.- What happened?!

\- Mabel… m-my back… it hurts.- He says, trying to sit, it was unsuccessful.

\- _Oh, my…_ I-I’m gonna call Grunkle Stan!- She says, getting up, going out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen. Where she could hear voices.- Grunkle Stan!- She screams, entering the kitchen.

\- _Woah_ , you don’t have to scream kiddo, I’m right here!- He says; putting the beer can he was holding on the table, Stanford was by his side.

\- It’s Dipper!- She says, taking his hand and trying to drag him upstairs.

\- What’s with your brother?

\- We gotta take him to the hospital!

\- Why?!

\- He’s in _pain_!- Mabel says, finally getting him to get out of the chair.

\- What, did he fall off the bed or something?!

\- Grunkle Stan, he has _cancer_!- She reminds him, in this moment he hurries upstairs with Mabel. Stanford following them.

\- He has _what_?!- Ford asks, stunned.- Why didn’t you told me?!

\- ‘Cause he didn’t want me to!- Stan says as they ran upstairs. Mabel entered the room first, she saw Dipper trying to sit. The boy’s breathing was heavy and his face was wet with tears. Mabel helps him sit up, she keeps a hand on his arm to help him stand.- Kid, do you think you can walk?!- He asks, Dipper nods and tries to get out of the bed. Ford enters the room and puts a hand on Stan’s shoulder.

\- Stan, get to the car, I’ll help him down.- He says, Stan nods and goes to the car, Dipper and Mabel look up at him as he got closer. He kneels and lifts Dipper up, bridal style. He starts walking, Mabel following them.

When they get to the car Mabel goes in the front seat and Ford goes in the back with Dipper.

The boy’s head down all the time, he felt so ashamed by having to be carried.

When they get to the hospital Ford carries him again, and what happened next was completely blurry on Dipper’s mind. He remembered when they got in, when they put him into a cot, he remembered Mabel’s crying.

The next thing he could remember was waking in the hospital bed with Mabel sleeping by his side.

\- M-mabel?- He whispers, trying not to wake her up.

He looked around, he could see the monitor, but he couldn’t feel his legs, and he couldn’t move them eighter. Mabel slowly opened her eyes.

\- Dipper, you’re awake!- She greets him, hugging the boy, he hugs her back.

\- What happened?- He asks, she looks at him.

\- You woke up in the middle of the night feeling pain. And we took you to the hospital.- She says, and smiles.- But now you’re okay!

\- “We” who?- He asks, taking some locks of hair out of his face.

\- Uh…

\- Mabel, tell me Ford doesn’t know!

\- He does.- She says lowly, Dipper grabs his pillow, puts it on his face and lies down.

\- Why can’t I feel my legs?- He asks, sighing and putting the pillow aside and looking at her.

\- That’s another big, big story!- She points. He takes the pillow out of his face and sits, he looks down.

\- Mabel, am I ever walking again?!- He asks her, the feeling of coming tears making it's presence.

\- I don’t know, I really don’t!- She says, in a sad tone.- Grunkle Stan doesn’t tell me anything!

\- And Ford?- Dipper asks, looking at her hopefully.- Did he tell anything?

\- No, when I went to talk to him he was eating snacks!- She says, smiling.- I can go and talk to Grunkle Stan, if you want me to!

\- Would you do this for me?!

\- _Duh_ , that’s why I offered!- She says, rolling her eyes and smiling, he smiles back.- I’m gonna go talk to him, then!- She states and gets out of the room, she starts searching for him. Only to find him and Ford at the cafeteria, Ford still eating snacks.- Wow, you loved those!

\- These have so much conservants in them, I think I’m going to live eternally!- Ford says, looking at her. Stan looks at him.

\- It’s more possible that you’ll die from food poisoning!- Stan says, holding up an eyebrow.- But who am I to say this? You’re the nerd!- He jokes, pointing at Ford.

\- Dipper’s awake.- She says, they both look at her.- And he wants to know why he can’t feel his legs.- She says, all at once.- And I want to know why don’t you tell me anything?! It’s not like he’s going to die, is it?!

\- No, he’s not going to die!- Ford says, smiling at his niece.

\- At least not yet!- Stan completes stubbornly.- He’s going to make it to his twenties!

\- His twenties?!- She asks stunned.

\- Stanley!- Ford complains.- Go get me some more snacks while I talk to Mabel!- He says and Stan gets out.

\- What’s going on?

\- He’s not going to die!- Ford says in a joking tone.- He just can’t walk.

\- Permanently?- She asks him, Ford nods. She puts her hands over her mouth.- God, that’s awful!- She states, looking down.- I wish I could do something for him.

\- I do too.- Ford says, putting a hand on her shoulder.- All we can do right now is being there for him.

\- And we are not even doing it.

\- Yeah we should go…!

\- Then let’s go!- Mabel says lifting her hand.

\- Let’s just… wait for Stan!- He says slowly.

\- You really _did_ loved those snacks!- She states putting her hands on her hips.

\- They’re pretty tasty.

\- Yeah, they are!- She says and looks around to see Stan coming back with the snacks.- Speak of the devil, look who’s back with snacks!- She says and points at Stan. Ford looks at him and Stan throws the snacks at him.

\- Happy?! You better be!- Stan says and sits.

\- C’mon!- Mabel says smiling.- Dipper’s all alone!

\- Kid, don’t worry about your brother!- Stan says looking at her.- He’s tough, he can be alone for twenty minutes without breaking down in sobs!- He says shaking his hands dramatically.

\- Yeah, I guess so.- She says and Ford opens the bag.

*

When they enter the room Dipper was lying with the pillow on his head. Stan and Mabel look at each other.

\- Dipper?- She calls him, getting closer. She takes the pillow out of his face, his eyes were closed. She clasps her fingers in front of his face, the boy jumps awake. His head hitting Mabel’s hand.

\- _Ow_!- He moans, putting a hand over his nose.

\- Sorry.- She says, smiling slightly.- Why were you sleeping?

\- I was bored.- He says and Mabel nods.- What time is it?

\- I don’t know, noon, probably?!- She says, shaking her shoulders. Dipper takes his hand away from his nose and looks at the Stans.

\- Okay, is anybody going to tell me what’s happening?!- He asks, he was done with this awkward silence. Why was everyone so quiet?!- I know I’m not okay, and I’m totally aware that I won’t have a long life!- He says, looking down. Everyone else was stunned by Dipper’s words.

\- Dipper, you will probably have a long, long…

\- Mabel, twenty five is barely the beginning of adulthood. It’s _not_ long!- He says, looking at her by the corner of this eyes.- And, that is, if I’m lucky I’ll make it to my twenties!- He completes, almost angry.- Now, can someone tell me what's going on?

\- It’s not that simple!- Ford says, calm getting closer to the bed.

\- It _is_!- He complains.- I already know what can happen to me!- He states, looking at Ford.- And, seriously, I can’t feel my legs and I can’t move them eighter. I’m already scared as hell!- He says in an almost desperate tone. Mabel sighed, he was just scared!

\- You can’t feel your legs ‘cause they put a lot of pain medication on it, you can walk, but not with the pain medication, and it’ll hurt a lot!- Stan says in a breath, Dipper sighs, Ford looks at Stan with a warning look.- Yup, he’s right, it’s simple like that!

\- _Stanley_!- Ford says, now almost angry.

\- _What_?! That’s what he wanted to know!- He says, pointing to Dipper.

\- He’s just a kid!- He says, getting closer to Stan. Mabel gets up and puts herself in the middle of the two men.

\- Guys, lets _not_ have a fight, Dipper’s okay!- She says, looking at Ford.- He looks less like freaking out than before!- She says, smiling slightly and looking at Dipper. Ford looks at the boy.

\- C’mon, let me hug you, nerd!- Mabel says, going back to Dipper. Stan looks at Ford.

\- Dipper’s just a kid, but he’s Dipper, there are some things he can handle better than Mabel and there are some things Mabel can handle way better than him!- Stan whispers at Ford and goes to Dipper.- Hey kiddos, forgot to tell, your parents are coming here, they left California at the morning so they should be here by the evening or something!

\- Mom and dad are coming?!- Mabel says happyly, her eyes shining like stars.

\- Yeah, that’s what I said!

*

It was around eight thirty when they heard a soft knock at the door and turn to see who it was.

\- Mom! Dad!- Mabel says and runs to hug them.- Come in!- She says, dragging them inside the room. Anne not thinking twice and running to hug her son.

\- Oh, Dipper, I was so worried about you!- She, says kissing his forehead.- Are you okay?

\- I am.- He says, smiling and hugging her back.- I’m fine!

\- That’s good!- She says, hugging him again.- Are you eating well?!

\- Yes, Mabel forced me to eat!- He points at Mabel, Anne turns to her.

\- Well done!- She says in a whispering voice. She turns to Dipper.- You gotta eat!

\- I know, I know!- He says, looking down.- Sometimes I’m just _not hungry_!- He explains.

\- Don’t wanna hear, you gotta eat!- She says, tickling him. The boy laughing hard, trying to get her hands out of his belly.

\- Oh my god! Stop it!- He says, between giggles.

\- Nope, not gonna stop!- She says in a singing voice, still tickling the boy.

\- Mom, you’re killing me!- He jokes and she stops.- Too late, I’m dead!- He says with the tongue out of his mouth and his eyes closes, opening eventually, pretending to be dead.

\- Oh, you’re dead?!- She says, smiling, he nods.- Well, then that must be okay, ‘cause your father is recording!- She says pointing at the camera, Dipper opens his eyes and sits in a jolt.

Dipper looks at Mabel and his father laughing.

\- No! Not fair!- Dipper complains crossing his arms. He looks at Mabel.- You traitor!

\- I’m not going to apology!- Mabel says, laughing.- That’s gold!

\- _Pfr_!- He sticks tongue in between his teeth and breaths through it.

 


	2. It's okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything that's good lasts shortly.

\- Dipper, I gotta talk seriously to you, now.- Max says as his wife and Mabel left the hospital room, Dipper turns his waist to look at his father.  
\- Yeah?- Dipper asks, he loved when people treated him like an adult, but, he questioned himself, why did it always have to be about him dying sooner?  
\- I spoke to the doctor before, and he told me you'll have to go back to chemotherapy.- Dipper let out a distressed groan at that.  
\- Again?!- He cried out, chemotherapy was like hell for him, he went through it for a year when he was diagnosed with cancer.  
\- Yes, again.- The older man says, looking down.- And... I-me and your mother talked to Stan and Ford and we think it's better if you stay here with your great uncles from now on.- Dipper knew what he meant, yet, it sounded like a slap.- Ford could homeschool you or you could go to school in Gravity Falls. We're going to ask your sister if she wants to stay here with you or go back to Piedmont with us.  
\- Okay.- He nods, he was going to have to go through all that process again and there was a chance Mabel wouldn't be there for him.- Whe-when am I starting?  
\- In a few days, less than a week.- Max answers, Dipper nods laying back on his spot.- It's late, you should sleep now.  
\- Okay.- Dipper smiles slightly as his father brushed his bangs away from his face and kissed his forehead.- Good night!  
\- G'Night, Dipper!- He tells Dipper as the boy closed his eyelids.

*

Dipper looked at his plate, he was hungry, his stomach churned and groaned, but he knew what would happen if he ate.  
\- Do I have to eat?  
\- Dipper, you haven't eaten anything, yet, today.- She says, getting closer to his bed.- And Stan told me you threw up last night, what is the matter?  
\- Chemo is the matter.- He answers, crossing his arms and laying back on the bed.- I mean-you remember what used to happen during the first time! Every time I eat something it goes down the toilet!  
\- You can't not eat, you'd starve.- She gestures randomly with her hands.  
\- I know.- He sighs, looking at his plate.- I feel sick, this is all sickening.- He rolls his eyes at his own comment.  
\- Why do you think so?  
\- I can't even walk, I thought I was ready.- He pouts, angry at himself.- I knew everything, I knew I was not going to be able to even move when the disease peaked, everyone knows they are going to die. Why am I here?- He gestures around, Anne looks at him confused.- Why am I depressing over something I can't avoid?!  
\- Because you can't avoid.- She answers, gesturing for him to calm down.- Because you don't get a choice on what will happen, it's not because you're weak or stupid, anyone else would act the same way you are. Okay?!  
\- Okay...- He nods, Anne kisses his forehead.  
\- Now, eat, you gotta!  
\- Okay.


End file.
